


Éifeachtaí a Leanann

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Irish Language, Other, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tuigeann Perry rud éigin scanrúil.





	Éifeachtaí a Leanann

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112907) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> Tarlaíonn sé seo tar éis chlár na Nollag.

Bhí scannall ar Perry fós,a lámh ag bualadh go réidh leis an leiceann gur chuir LaFontaine a liopaí i gcoinne go réidh. Thosaigh an luisne ag barr a leicnesula ndéanfaidh a mbealach chuig an iomláine acuagus ar deireadh síos go dtí a muineál.  


"Tá tú lasánta," a dúirt LaFontaine.

“Néaróga!” Bhris sí amach. "Fuaireamar beagnach isteach i bhfianáin sinséararán ar mhaithe le síceas canablach. Is dóigh liom gur chóir go mbeadh trioblóid ar bith ag gach duine againn le … néaróga. ”

Chroith Carmilla a guaillí. "Táim go maith."

"Carm," a deir Laura, "tá tú trí chéad agus tríocha ceithre bliana d'aois. Ní dóigh liom go n-ardófaí do bhrú fola, fiú dá dtabharfadh mná síceolacha canniblach i d’fhéilte tréigthe."

Caochaim na súile ar LaFontaine. “Ní dóigh liom go bhfuil brú fola ag na vaimpír."

"Níl sé againn."

Bhí Perry buíoch as an t-athrú i gcomhrá.


End file.
